Could You At Least Control Your Thoughts?
by swac twilight14
Summary: Why did Jacob's thoughts bother Edward? was it that ugly? Read and Review please! first story in Twilight so please bear with me :D M for a reason


**Could You At Least Control Your Thoughts?**

**Hi Twilight readers! Sorry, I'm kinda new to this Twilight story writing, so please bear with me! This is my first fiction in Twilight and I'm not really experienced in the M section of fanfic… so….**

**I do not own Twilight or their characters :D**

_JACOB_

"Perfect. Now you can keep an eye on everything else, while I take care of your girlfriend for you." I said to the cold leech in front of me

"_Shut up" Bloodsuker said, I chuckled and rolled my eyes, I felt Bella shiver so I hugged her closer to me_

"_Oh Jacob… You're so… hot" She said and slowly opened her eyes and looked at me, I smiled at her as Edward hissed_

"_I think I'm gonna go hunt" Edward said and 'ran' out of the tent_

"_Bells, it time you realized that I'm hot" I joked, she stared at me_

"_Would you like to know a secret?" She said. Something about Bella's eyes turned me on, her smile changed and her eyes were suddenly full of… lust_

"_What is that?" I said in a husky voice, she raised one of her brows seductively_

"_Edward won't give me something that I want to give him" She said tracing her fingers from my chest to my abs, stopping at the buttons of my ripped shorts- which got tighter-_

"_Then why don't you try giving it to someone else?" I said _

"_Because I don't want to give it to anyone… its either Edward or…. You" She said, I bit my lip _

"_So, give it to me" I said and we both leaned in closer. Our kiss was… well, better than our first, I licked her bottom soft lips and she opened it, allowing me to enter; I wrapped my arms around her tiny waists and pulled her closer, I started on un-zipping her jacket. Moving in a sleeping bag is hard. I continued to unzip her jacket and throwing it somewhere in the tent, I felt her shiver again, so I pressed myself closer to her, her now warm hands found their way back to my growing crotch, slowly, teasingly, un-zipping my shorts, I groaned as I felt her grin in my lips, I unzipped the sleeping bag, breaking our kiss for a moment, I unbuttoned my shorts and took my boxers off, then crashed my lips back to her, she slowly removed her long-sleeved shirt and her black bra, exposing her light brown nipples, she then stood up and took her pants and pink lacy panties off, I smiled as she shove her tongue down my throat with me covering her smooth butt with my hands, I moved down to her throat as she wrapped her legs around my waist, pressing our body closer, I lay her down slowly as she nibbled with my ear while her hands curled around my shaggy hair, I moved down to her nipples and massaged both of her boobs before licking it, I then kissed her belly button then down to her… you know… I started licking her wet pussy then sucking all of her sweetness_

"_Oh.." She moaned quietly, I smirked at her and continued to massage her breasts_

"_Oh Jacob" she breath, her voice made me hard again, I moved back up to her lips and kissed her again_

"_Ready for me Bells?" I asked "I won't hurt you I swear" I said, she nodded and I guided my crotch to her tight whole and slowly pumping_

"_Oh" we both moaned_

"_Shit Bella, you're so tight" I said_

"_Faster" She demanded, I pumped into her faster_

"_Faster!" she said again and I obeyed, the tent was full of our soft and quiet moans as we both release_

"_Oh" We both panted_

"_That was great" She said, hugging me, I feel like I'm in heaven now, I hugged her sweaty body closer and covered her with the sleeping bag_

"_I love you Bella" I said_

"_I love you too, Jacob" she said and we both kissed_

"Could you at least attempt to control your thoughts?" Bloo-Edward said -Knocking me out of my daydream- clenching his jaw, I huffed, killjoy…

"No one said you had to listen… get out of my head" It's not like he can't make Bella sweat like me- oh wait, he can't cause he's a _cold _bloodsucker

"I wish I could. You have no idea how loud your little fantasies are. It's like you're shouting them at me" He's such a gay. I rolled my eyes

"I'll try to keep it down" I said sarcastically.

**And that's it! Tell me your suggestions for my next story here in Twilight :) I'm sorry if my writing was bad… REVIEW!**


End file.
